


Push me against a wall

by gayberonica



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, chetty - Fandom
Genre: Betty Cooper - Freeform, Betty/Cheryl, Chetty - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, cheryl blossom - Freeform, chetty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayberonica/pseuds/gayberonica
Summary: Betty’s sick of Cheryl’s constant bullying but is hate really the feeling between them





	Push me against a wall

**Author's Note:**

> I love angst like this and I love chetty don’t attack me thanks

Cheryl Blossom aka Riverdale Highs head bitch in charge always had something for the Cooper girl. She was mean to everyone, constant comments on someone’s fashion choice or they’re bad hair but she was always extra harsh on Betty Cooper. 

Betty had always put her head down to Cheryl’s comments. Muttering “ignore her” to herself every time Cheryl said something mean to her but one faithful day she finally snapped. 

“Yikes Betty you really need to get better at dancing cheer practise is awful with you today.”

Yet again Betty ignored the comment but only because she didn’t want to blow up in front of the whole cheerleading squad so she waited until the end of practice when it was just her and Cheryl alone in the locker room. 

“Oh Betty as I was saying earlier you really need to step up your-"

But before Cheryl could continue Betty slammed her into the locker. 

The two girls faces were now inches apart with one of Betty's arms on Cheryl’s shoulder and one of them leaning into her breasts. 

“You have been harassing me for years, bombshell. And I need you to stop it now.” 

Cheryl was heavily breathing aroused by this dominant side of Betty and how close the two girls body’s were. 

“So if you have anything you would like to say, Cheryl?” Betty said leaning into here even more. 

Cheryl stares into Betty’s eyes and then into her lips. And then leaned in to kiss her. Betty was confused but she didn’t pull away. 

Now the red head and the blonde were heavily making out, Betty pushing Cheryl against the locker with her hand on Cheryl’s bread. The girls stopped for a moment and gave each other a look of consent before Betty put her hand up Cheryl’s skirt. Her hand was brushing Cheryl’s inner thigh before she started circling the red heads clit. Cheryl started to moan loudly “Oh my god- betty please- please don’t stop.” Betty then stuck one finger inside of Cheryl. Cheryl was now wetter then ever and getting closer and closer to orgasming. Betty stuck another finger inside of Cheryl and the red head orgasmed all over Betty's hand. Betty licked the orgasm which made Cheryl moan. 

Cheryl turned Betty over and lied her down onto one of the benches in the locker room and ripped Betty’s shirt off. She in hooked her bra and threw it across the room. She started sucking on Betty’s nipples which made them harder and harder with every lick. Cheryl moves down to Betty’s trousers and pulled them off with ease. She took the blondes panties off and started licking the clit. Betty started moaning extremely loudly “Cheryl.. eat me out do it please, don’t stop!” Cheryl placed one hand on Betty’s breast and then started to eat Betty’s pussy. She could taste Betty’s wetness while Betty’s moanes got louder by the second. “Cheryl.. you’re so good... fuck!” 

Betty was now lying on top of Cheryl both girls panting heavily. “That was fun.”


End file.
